


Tictac de reloj, tictac de corazón

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, #teenlock, #unilock, #unistrade, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Coronavirus epidemic, Falling In Love, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Virus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Es el cambio de hora de invierno. Greg tiene una entrevista. ¿Se habrá acordado?Mystrade Monday Prompt #13. "Am I dead?"Mystrade Monday Prompt #13. "¿Estoy muerto?"
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: My(love)strade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tictac de reloj, tictac de corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada con esto más que diversión.

—¡Estoy muerto! —gritaba Greg anundándose la corbata por las escaleras—. ¡Muerto!

Hacía cosa de dos semanas le habían llamado para una entrevista de trabajo. Llevaba echando currículums desde que comenzó la Universidad y ahora, más de año y medio después, llegaba tarde.

Atravesó estrechos callejones e incluso saltó por el jardín de algún vecino mientras los perros le perseguían. Sin mirar atrás, siguió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana para tomar el metro que..., vio partir. _Tomaré el siguiente, tardaré menos que a pie_ , se dijo. Un aviso en la pantalla llamó su atención:

ATENCIÓN. TODAS LAS VÍAS HAN QUEDADO SUSPENDIDAS POR UNA INCIDENCIA EN LIVERPOOL STREET. DISPONDRÁN DE SERVICIO DE AUTOBÚS EN EL LATERAL DE LA ESTACIÓN. DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS.

Greg se maldijo. En el autobús no llegaría a la entrevista ni con un milagro. Miró el reloj de la estación, revisó los cordones de sus zapatos, visualizó las calles que tenía que tomar, inspiró profundo y echó a correr de nuevo. Al menos podría acelerar el ritmo y no patalear el suelo del transporte público.

Mientras atajaba por plazas y mercados, tirando alguna que otra fruta y disculpándose a los metros, no podía olvidar el motivo de todo ese espectáculo. Dos veces. Dos veces al año cambiaban la hora y él se había olvidado por completo.

Por fin llegó al edificio de la entrevista. Le faltaba el aire y paró para respirar, apoyándose en las rodillas. Notaba la cara arder y el corazón a mil por hora. Puso un pie dentro, aún jadeando con el vapor contenido en la mascarilla. El conserje le asaltó.

—¿Motivo de la visita? —Greg sacó el pie— conteste.

—Yo —le faltaba el aire— tengo una —respiraba entrecortado— entrevista—. El conserje sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

—Nombre.

—Gregory Lestrade.

—¿Empresa? —Greg abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. No se acordaba del nombre.

—“Umbrellas for you”. Mycroft Holmes —la voz repentina le sobresaltó. A su lado había aparecido un joven con porte de boda y olor embriagador. Y él con la corbata prestada. El conserje volvió a mirar la lista y tachó algo.

—Pase. Al fondo a la derecha —dijo señalando al extraño— y usted también —indicó entonces a Lestrade. Este siguió al chico aparecido sin que se girara en ningún momento. Se sentó frente a él en la sala de espera y vio cómo escribía sin parar en su teléfono, obviando su presencia. A Greg le temblaban las rodillas. Esos zapatos brillantes y la raya del pantalón solo le recordaban que, si se manchaba, tendría que pasarle el secador a su única camisa. También era cierto que él se consideraba carismático y, pareciendo su única carta, ya podía empezar a utilizarla.

—Soy Greg —exclamó con una sonrisa y la mano extendida.

—Virus —respondió el chico con los ojos fijos en la pantalla. Seguía descolocado cuando salieron a llamarlos.

…

—Buenos días. Soy Anthea —dijo la entrevistadora mirando los currículums— ¿por qué queréis trabajar en esta empresa?

—Porque se trata de una empresa innovadora, con múltiples proyectos y un marcado carácter internacional en excelente sincronía con mi itinerario formativo —se adelantó Mycroft. Anthea se llevó la mano a la barbilla por debajo de la mascarilla y miró a Greg, que todavía estaba procesando lo escuchado.

—Porque tengo incesantes deseos de no morir de hambre —a Mycroft se le escapó una risita y recibió una mirada acribillante de su parte.

…

El tiempo se había parado en la sala de espera. Les habían dicho que en unos minutos les llamarían y ya había pasado casi media hora. Greg no tenía nada mejor que hacer, aparte de estudiar, pero incluso un partido de fútbol repetido le merecía más la pena que pasar el tiempo con _el señor estirado_ frente a él. Mejor dicho, con su pelo, que era lo único que veía de su cabeza.

—Mycroft —llamaron desde dentro. Greg echó entonces un vistazo a la sala. Era acogedora con esos sillones y cuadros iluminados. Hasta tenía una máquina de café que no había visto, absorto en ese _presumido_. —Gregory —avisaron.

Lestrade se quedó clavado en la puerta. La entrevistadora no estaba por ninguna parte y, en su lugar, Mycroft Holmes presidía la mesa. O era una prueba o le estaban tomando el pelo. Tomó asiento siguiendo la mirada del que, hasta ese momento, creía su oponente, y dejó caer la cabeza con brusquedad.

—Tu currículum está muerto —sentenció Mycroft.

—¿Estoy muerto? —espetó Greg, levantando los ojos.

—No tienes experiencia, no has terminado los estudios… —Lestrade le cortó levantando el índice, obteniendo un alzamiento de ceja como respuesta.

—¿Me vas a contratar?

—No.

—Entonces ahórrate el discurso —se quedaron sosteniendo la mirada. Un duelo, una tensión que podía cortarse; más bien una viga. Hasta que se rompió en dos carcajadas.

—¿Seguimos por “webcam”? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Claro —contestó Greg—. Solo para asegurarme, ¿no me contratas?

—Fuera, Greg —declaró en dirección a la puerta.

…

**A muchos kilómetros de allí:**

—¿Qué te pasa, Sherlock? —dijo John asustado, alzando la mirada del libro.

—No sé —respondió este— he sentido un escalofrío.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Cuídense!


End file.
